Where Beth
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: When Sam blew beth off for hannah, hurting her girlfriend feelings and making her brother mad at her for whats she doing. Can sam and the others find beth before anything bad happens to her. Mike x emily and Josh x jess.
1. A/N

When Sam blew beth off for hannah, hurting her girlfriend feelings and making her brother mad at her for whats she doing. Can sam and the others find beth before anything bad happens to her.


	2. Beth runs away

**(in the kitchen of the Washington Lodge)**

Beth Washington the youngest of the Washington siblings looked out the window signing after just be blown off by her girlfriend Sam for like the 12 time "Hey what's wrong Bethy"Josh said making Beth turn towards her big brother "Sam blew with off for Hannah Again"Beth said making Josh growl to himself "Bethy Isn't this like the 12 time she blow you off "Josh said making Beth nod her head slowly before sliding down the counter placing her hand's on her head trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

Beth Laid her head down in Josh's lap who played with her hair that was sticking out from her beanie as Hannah and Sam came into the Living room Laughing "What about Beth Sammy" Hannah said in cheerfully voice making Beth's eyes widen while josh raised an eyebrow looking down at Beth "ohh she be fine Han plus your my best friend so your more important to me then she is" Sam said making tears fall from Beth's eyes and Josh growl to himself again as Sam and Hannah left the room making Beth sit up whipping her eyes "Bethy you o-"Josh said but was cut off by the front door of the Washington lodge slamming making everyone but Sam and Hannah come running into the room.

Josh ran outside calling after his brokenhearted baby sister "Josh hey What's going on bro"Mike said walking outside with the others behind him as Josh fell on his knees "Beth's gone...one minute we're on the couch, then Sam and Hannah came in laughing, Sam said something that hurt her...than boom Bethy gone from my sight"Josh said making mike and the others gasp in shock "Josh I'm going to go look for her so when i'll get back me, you, Matt and Chris will have a little talk with with Hannah and Sam"Mike said making josh nod signing.

Mike Told everyone to take Josh inside before he took off running towards the woods and the blizzard "Beth Please come out"Mike said looking around the woods panicking "Beth please Josh is worried Heck Everyone worried about you"Mike said breathing from running "I'll know your hurt from what Sam said but look on the bright side Bethy you still have us, you always have us Beth"Mike said Panting heavily before spotting two shinny things in the snow making him walk towards it "What's this"Mike thought picking up the two items up from the snows "on no"Mike thought before taking off running towards the lodge placing the items in his pocket.

When Mike came busting throw the doors of the lodge he was tackled into a tight hug by Emily who started kissing him all over his face "Em Babe I'm fine"Mike said making Emily nod her head before she let him go but took his hand "Where's Bethy did you find her"Josh said looking at Mike from where he was sitting Mike signed "No Josh I'll didn't find Beth"Mike said making Josh look down as a tear fell from his eyes "Only thing i'll found..."Mike said looking at everyone in the room taking the items from his pocket with shaky hands "What did you fine Bro"Chris said as Josh looked up at Mike again "I'll found Beth's necklace and Watch with blood on them"Mike said making everyone gasp as Josh tried not to cry.

Josh looked at Beth Watch and Necklace in Mike hand before grabbing his head "No she cant be dead no not My baby sister NOOOO"Josh said standing up from next to Jess still holding his head Jess looked at her boyfriend "She Probably not, look how about After we talk to Hannah and Sam, we all can go look for her Alright Josh"Matt said as josh slowly Placed his hands by his sides nodding slowly "Alright...Jess , Ash and Em can you guys go grabs some flashlights and our coats please"Josh said making the 3 girls nodded before leaving to do their task as the guys started walking walking upstairs so they can also do their task "You know that the necklace Sam got Beth Last month"Mike said making the 3 guys nod their head slowly as they all continued upstairs to go talk to Sam and Hannah so they can hurry an find Beth before something bad happens to her while she alone in the woods.

but What they didn't know was Someone with a clown mask was watching them in a dark room laughing evilly "They're never find their Find in time" The person said placing his feet on the table "Run Bethy run so my Men she continue to hunt you down until they get you then your All mine"He said laughing again while leaning on the chair only to fall backwards "ow"he groaned in pain before jumping up and walking out the door.

**A/N: Ayooooooooo what's up everyone i'm back and better then ever (wasn't sick just took a break and was super busy since school started) If you don't like Emily x Mike , Jess x Josh Matt x Hannah , Chris and Ashley and Sam x Beth then don't read. There going to be Some Beth and Mike friendship through out this story some in flashback...All i'm telling u bye everyone. **

**PS: If you have idea what story i'll should update next please tell me and i'll will started on updating it as soon as possible.**

**Question time: Do you think Beth going to make it to see a another day or will she die Alone with her family , friends and Sam with her to help her. Leave your Answer in the comments.**


	3. A talk with Hannah and Sam

Josh, Matt, Chris and Mike Finally made it to where Sam and Hannah where staying at for the weekend "Alright Guys let's go talk to them, so we can go search for Beth and fast because its freezing out there"Mike said worried about Beth as the others nodded before Josh opened the door to find Sam and Hannah kissing "WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON IN HERE" Mike yelled making both Hannah and Sam fall off the bed eyes widen in shock and fear.

Sam looked at the guys who was stand outside the door glaring at both her and Hannah "Its not what it looks like" Sam and Hannah said making the guys cross their arms still glaring at them "Looks like Beth girlfriend is cheating on her with her own twin sister"Chris said shaking his disappointingly making Hannah and Sam look down in shame "oh and we wanted to ask if you guys seen Beth"Mike and Josh said still glaring at them hard "ohh wait we forgot you guys BEEN IRONING HER A LOT LATELY"Josh snapped at them making the two girl look away from them "Do you guys ever wonder how Beth feel's that her girlfriend is Hanging around her twin sister more then her"Josh said making Hannah rub her neck sadly while Sam sat on the bed.

"I'll mean why would you care its not like your dating her"Mike said punching Something in Anger as Sam signed sadly Josh gave Sam the a angry look "Hey did you know when you said 'Oh she be fine Han plus your my best friend so your more important to me then she is' that Beth was laying on my Lap when you said that HUH DID YOU"Josh snapped as he crossed his arms over his arms again as Sam closed her eyes tightly "Ohh that's not all when you guys left Beth ran Straight out the front door into the blizzard that HAPPENING the one that can freeze her to death and two it CAN MAKE HER REALLY SICK" Matt snapped making Hannah flinch as Sam placed her head in her hands trying to stop the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes "oh no" Sam whispered as Hannah Whimpered looking at her big brother with tears in her eyes.

Josh shook his head at Hannah and Sam "Beth is alone in the blizzard without her coat and heartbroken because of YOU GUYS"Mike said in very Angry voice as Josh was to upset to talk to them Anymore "She probably hurt or worse dead"Chris said giving the girls a look of disappointment making the girls whimper shaking their heads "So when we find her hopefully Alive, you two will Apologize to her and Sam if you want to keep dating my baby sister then you better tell you cheated on her and that for now on you will only put her first GOT IT SAMANTHA"Josh said making the blonde her girl nod her head sadly.

Josh , Mike , Chris and Matt looked at each other before looking back at the two girls who has tears falling from their eyes They're mad at them right now "we'll super super disappointed in you guys, we never though you would hurt Beth like this but you did"Josh said and the others said shaking their heads "Oh Sam Here"Mike said before trowing Beth Necklace at Sam making the blonde gasp "How did you get this Mike"Sam said hoping Beth didn't give it to him "I'll found it in the woods along with her watch" Mike said throwing Beth Watch at Hannah "there Blood on them"Sam whispered scared that something bad happened to Beth.

Josh's eyes widen in fear "Alright no more Talking we have to find Bethy before she hurt worse then she is now"Josh said panicking before he took off where Jess, Em and Ask were waiting with the flashlights and coats Sam jumped off the bed "Wait can we help look for her"Sam asked Mike, Matt and Chris nodded before walking downstairs to grab there stuff to go find Beth praying that she Alive and not dead or Animal food "Alright Hannah let's go"Sam said before walking downstairs with Hannah behind her 'Oh Beth my sweet little sister i'm so sorry'Hannah thought signing sadly thinking about Beth and How bad her and Sam have been treated her Lately.

**A/N:Back again with Chapter two of my where Beth Story , Chapter 3 coming very soon if i'll may say. So Hannah and Sam just go yelled at by Josh , Mike , Matt and Chris for what they been doing to Beth. Sam and Hannah now feel really bad about what they did to Beth.**

**PS: how the story so Far and is their anymore until dawn story you have for me i'll would like to see what you got. What should i'll write about next do anyone have any ideas.**

**Question(s) Time: Do you think Beth will forgive Sam and Hannah for they done too or will she never talk them again. Will Josh tell everyone Beth secret she been keeping from them for a long time. Do you think They ever find Beth in time. Who do you think going to find Beth Mike or Matt.**

* * *

Friendships: Mike and Beth , Emily and Beth , Jessica and Beth , Chris and Beth , Matt and Beth , Josh and Beth and Hannah and Beth

Relationships: Sam and Beth, Mike and Emily , Jessica and Josh , Chris and Ashley and Matt and Hannah (later on)

Everyone but Beth Fear: Losing Beth or Beth dying in the Blizzard Alone and scared while cold.

What the Kidnapper wants: to Kill Beth ans torture the others while hunting her down.

Any more Question Text me only if you have a question about this story.


	4. Chris and Ashley Search

When Hannah and Sam made it to the group they begin to plan who going to Search for Beth "Alright Here what were going to do"Josh said making everyone look at him "Chris Ashley your up first to go find Beth"Josh said making Chris and Ashley nod before putting on there coat's "If you can't find her then come back Alright"Josh said as Emily threw a flashlight to them before they headed towards the door "We will"Ashley said before leaving the Lodge with Chris behind her.

Ashley and Chris turned on their flashlight and went on their way to find Beth before it's to late "Chris do you think we find Beth in time"Ashley asked hey boyfriend hands shaking scared "Yeah we will find her Ash don't worry"Chris said as they looked around the woods Chris signed as he stopped walking "She probably Badly hurt and Alone too Ash"Chris said making Ashley hug him tightly "Chris Dont cry okay"Ashley said making Chris laugh a little "She like my little sister Ash"Chris said pulling away from his girlfriend.

"Beth was Always nice to me"Ashley said as she and Chris began walking again "She always nice to everyone Ash"Chris said taking Ashley free hand "Let's not give up now Babe"Ashley said making Chris nod "Never Will"Chris said smiling at his girlfriend "AHHHHHH"Ashley screamed when she saw tons of blood and one of Beth's "Oh no, First her Watch and Necklace now one of her boots, Ash grab it and Let's keep looking Alright"Chris said to his now scared girlfriend who nodded before she picked it up from the ground before she and Chris started walking again.

Ashley looked back at Chris not paying Attention to where she walking "Ashley look out" Chris said making Ashley head snap back Why AHHH" Ashley said falling into a Mine shaft "Ash, Babe You okay"Chris asked worried about his girlfriend "Yeah Just a hurt Ankle" Ashley said slowly standing back up looking around "Try Reaching for my hand"Chris said bringing his hand down into the Mines "Alright"Ashley said reaching up her hand "I'll cant reach you Chris"Ashley said groaning it pain from her Ankle which was throbbing like heck "I'll get you out of this Babe"Chris said looking around the woods for Something "Got it" Chris said looking down at Ashley again.

"Please Hurry Chris I'm hearing things"Ashley said shaking scared Chris slowly brought down the tree branch "Grab onto this and I'll pull you up"Chris said looking down at his Girlfriend who slowly nodded before grabbing the branch "Alright do it Chris"Ashley said making Chris pull out the branch from the mine shaft Ashley rolled on her side screaming in pain when her Ankle hit a tree "Ash What's in your hand"Chris said looking at Ashley other hand "It look like Beth B-AHHHHH" Ashley said screaming before taking off running towards the lodge forgetting about her ankle Chris grabbed Beth Boot before running After his Girlfriend.

Ashley Busted throw the Washington lodge door making Everyone jump up from their spots "Ash What's Wrong"Mike said walking towards his friend as Chris Ran inside the lodge Panting from running "Beth B-Wahhhh"Ashley said covering her eyes with her now bloody hands as Sam ran over to her "What"Sam said looking at Ashley hand "and we also found one of Beth's boot" Chris said placing Beth boot of the floor making Sam fall on her knees tears pouring from her eyes while Josh and Hannah covered their eyes crying Mike Hugged Emily who had tears in her eyes "So we have Beth Watch, Necklace , Boot and Beanie...Oh my god who ever has Beth is leaving things of her's Every time someone goes looking for her"Emily said sobbing placing her head in Mike shoulder who rubbed her back "Shhh Em it's okay Shhh"Mike sad kissing the top of Emily head as Something was thrown through the Window...

The Stranger laughed at what's was happened in the Lodge "Tears of sadness from everyone even her girlfriend and twin sister is trying"The stranger said as two other people walked behind him "Sir she fell down into the Mines , we hurt her Pretty bad" The man of the left said as the stranger turned around laughing again "Great Work, Did you give them the box with Beth Finger , Watch and CD"The stranger said making his men nod "Great now lets roll into the Mines so we can wait for him"The strangers said walking out the door with his men behind him.

**A/N: AYOOOOO I'm back again with chapter 3 of my where Beth story. How the story turning out so far for you guys. Do you guys like the ships i'll picked, Again if you dont please dont read or if you do dont judge me its my story so i'm aloud to pick what ships. **

**Question(s) time: Who do you guys think the stranger is. Who do you think going to be picked to try and save Beth. Do you guys still think they're going to find Beth in time. Can you guys guess Beth Secret. Is Beth and Sam still go to be together if Beth makes it.**

* * *

Friendships: Mike and Beth , Emily and Beth , Jessica and Beth , Chris and Beth , Matt and Beth , Josh and Beth and Hannah and Beth

Relationships: Sam and Beth, Mike and Emily , Jessica and Josh , Chris and Ashley and Matt and Hannah (later on)

Everyone but Beth Fear: Losing Beth or Beth dying in the Blizzard Alone and scared while cold.

What the Kidnapper wants: to Kill Beth ans torture the others while hunting her down.

Any more Question Text me only if you have a question about this story.


	5. Mike vs the kidnapper

Josh and the others looked at what was thrown though the window "What is that"Hannah said from behind Matt as Mike Slowly walked towards it Making Emily freakout a little "Mike Be Carefully" Emily said as Mike Picked up the note and the box with shaky hands "Mike what's the note say" Sam said as Mike placed the box of the table beside him before he opened the note with his hands shaking "Hey to all of Beth loved one, I'll have your Precious Bethy, If you want her back then send Mike to come save her, Clock's tricking Mickey-the Kidnapper"Mike said closing his eyes tightly before reopening signing in sadness.

Mike placed the note on the table before picking up the box "Let's see what in the box"Mike said looking at the others who nodded slowly Mike looked at the box before opening it to see a CD , Beth Bracelet and a bloody finger "WHAT THE FUCK"Mike said throwing the box of the floor trying not to gag "No, It's Bath finger"Josh and Hannah said tears falling from their eyes "Chris grab the Cooler and place Beth finger in it so if we find her the doctors can put it back on"Matt said making Chris grab the cooler from beside them before placing Beth Finger inside "Play the CD"Mike said making Josh grab the CD running towards the Tv "Let's see what's on this CD"Josh said placing the CD in the DVD Player as Everyone sat down on the couch or Chair's.

Josh sat down next to Jess who took his hand as the CD started "Wait that Beth"Mike said pointing to the TV which showed Beth running away whipping her eyes "That when she ran away"Josh said playing with his hair with his free hand "oh my god she tried fighting him"Hannah said placing her head on Matt shoulder Mike throw the Box at the TV growling Angrily "That's it I'm going down there now"Mike said jumping up from the couch "Please be Carefully Mike"Emily said looking at Mike with tears falling again Mike hugged his Girlfriend "Of course Babe Anything for you"Mike said kissing Emily Cheek before grabbing a walkie talkie from his Bag that was beside the door "I'll will get a hold of you guys when i'll ca"Mike said placing the walkie talkie in his pocket as everyone nodded.

Mike Ran out the door's of the Lodge 'I'm coming for you Beth Dont you worry'Mike thought running towards the Woods "WHERE ARE YOU HUH SHOW YOUR SELF"Mike yelled at nothing before he was thrown into the mines "AHHH"Mike screamed in pain when he landed on his arm "Looking for me Mike"A voice said making Mike jump up from the Mines floor "Where is Beth WHERE IS SHE"Mike snapped at the voice who laughed "Look Behind you"The voice said as he counties to Laugh as Mike turned around to Beth Laying on the ground with Blood all Around her "BETH"Mike yelled running to Beth side worried written all over his face.

Beth Eyes slowly opened slowly looking towards Mike "M-Mikey"Beth strutted out breathing heavily "Yeah its me Beth I'm here"Mike said brushing some of Beth's now Blood-Naitted hair out of her face "I-I'm S-So S-Sorry"Beth strutted out as tears fell from her eyes " Hey It's okay Beth we're going to get you help I'll Promise"Mike said kissing Beth's forehead "I-I'm C-Cold"Beth strutted out coughing up a little blood on Mike who signed sadly before his forehead onto Beth's as Tears fell "Just Hang a little longer Please Beth Can you do that"Mike said earning a weak nod from Beth.

Mike slowly got up with his first balled into a tight ball "FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW"Mike yelled punching at the air "Well since you Asked"The kidnapper said from behind Mike who turned around to face a person in a clown mask "Hello Mike"The kidnapper said before punching Mike in the chest making him gasp "You may for what you done to Beth you Fucker"Mike said before soccer-punching the kidnapper in the face "Mike you should have done that now i'll Might need to send Em Next"The kidnapper said making Mike growl kicking the kidnapper in his area "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU FUCKER"Mike yelled drop kicking him in the face only to be thrown into a wall.

Mike groaned getting on his knees "M-M-ike R-Run"Beth stuttered out making Mike shake his head "I'm not leaving you Beth"Mike said as Beth cried out in pain when the kidnapper grabbed her leg "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU HURT HER ENOUGH"Mike said tackling the kidnapper "You will not hurt her no more"Mike said punching The kidnapper in the face multiply times "Who are you"Mike said slamming the kidnapper into the ground "Your guys worsted nightmare"The kidnapper said before grabbing mike by the neck slamming him into the ground making him scream in pain.

Beth rolled onto her stomach crying out in pain Silently before getting onto her knees 'Come on Beth get up and save Mike'Beth thought looking towards where the kidnapper was suffocating Mike Beth slowly but weakly stood up before closing her eyes tightly 'You can do this Beth, Mike everyone I'm sorry' Beth thought before turning towards the kidnapper and Mike "H-HEY"Beth screamed weakly to the Kidnapper who looked at her "Y-You W-Want M-Me T-Then C-Come G-Get M-Me"Beth stuttered out making the Kidnapper let go of Mike who gasp for Air "B-Beth N-No"Mike said through Breaths as Beth looked at him before taking off running well Limping fared into the Mines "BETH NO"Mike screamed getting up "No Beth come back"Mike whispered before going towards the wall.

When Mike got out of the Mines he fell to his knees closing his eyes "Mike Babe Are you okay"Mike heard Emily voice making his eyes snap opened "Em where are you"Mike said looking around "Mike Walkie talkie"Emily said making Mike grab his walkie talkie "Yeah Em i'm fine just some cuts and Bruises"Mike said standing up "How" Emily said making Mike sign "I'll tell you when i'll get to the lodge"Mike said looking at the night sky "Alright I'll love you"Emily said making Mike Smile "Love you too"Mike said before placing the walking back in his pocket before he took off running towards the lodge.

Mike Ran straight into the lodge not caring About the door right now "Mike"Emily said running towards her boyfriend who pulled her into his arms "Em I'm Fine"Mike said kissing Emily head "Did you find Beth"Josh , Hannah and Sam asked looking at Mike who nodded sitting on the couch pulling Emily onto his Lap "Where is she"Chris asked making Mike place his head in Emily shoulder "She hurt badly Guys"Mike said voice cracking before he went on "She says she sorry guys she sound so weak"Mike said tears falling from his eyes "The only reason she isnt with me is because she saved me, the kidnapper was chocking me so Beth made him run after her"Mike said making the others gasp as tears fell from their eyes "Mike its okay"Emily said hugging her Boyfriend who returned it "I'll think we get you cleaned up and then try to get some sleep"Matt said making mike and the others nod before signing sadly as they all went to their rooms they staying in.

**A/N: well everyone here chapter 4 enjoy **


	6. Josh tells the guys Beth's secret's

Josh walked downstairs the next morning to see All his friend's , His girlfriend and sister already down there "Hey everyone how did you Sleep"Josh asked walking to the living room "We couldn't sleep because every time we close our eyes we get flashback about Beth"Matt said signing sadly "Every time I'll close my eyes i'll can see Beth face when we're down in the mine"Mike said sobbing into his knees "Mike Bro If you think i'll blame you for leaving Beth behind then stop because i'll dont" Josh said patting Mike shoulder "Thanks Josh but i'll still wish i'll was able to do something"Mike whispered sadly "Bro I'll think we all wish we could have done something"Josh said sitting down next to the couch.

Josh played with his fingers before looking at everyone "you know want was Beth's favorite thing to do"Josh said voice cracking as everyone looked at him "She Always like to Draw"Josh said getting up walking towards Beth Backpack "Last Month She came up to Me and handed me this Blue and red Binder"Josh said pulling out the said Binder before walking towards his friends again "She said it calms her down when she upset"Josh said opening the Binder "Em and Mike She drew this for you"Josh said taking out a picture before handing it to Emily and Mike who looked at it "Aww She even got eye color right"Emil said making everyone laugh "Yeah"Josh said taking out another picture from Beth drawling Binder.

Josh looked at the picture before looking towards Sam "Here she Drew you on your guys Anniversary"Josh said handing the Picture to Sam who took it "Why did she tell anyone that she like to Draw"Sam whispered still looking at the picture "Because she thought you guys wouldn't like her you guys knew she draw's"Josh said closing Beth drawing Binder "Why would she think we wouldn't like her"Ashley said looking at Josh "you know how Beth is"Josh said placing the Binder beside him "Josh is there something Beth was hiding from us"Hannah asked her big brother who struggled looking away "Josh please tell us we want to know"Mike said looking at his friend who signed closing his eyes tightly but opened them when he felt Jess take his hand.

Josh Swallow hard before looking at his friends , sister and Girlfriend again 'Forgive me Beth'Josh thought as Everyone gave him a supportive smile "When growing up Hannah and Beth would always be treated like twins when they were Baby to the age four"Josh said tighting his grip on Jess hand "What does that mean"Hannah said raising an eyebrow at her older brother "When you guys turned 4 Mom and Dad always choice you for everything"Josh said making Hannah and the others gasp "What they did"Hannah said looking sad "Yeah but it got worse growing up"Josh said cover his eyes with his free hand sniffing "Josh how worse did it get"Emily asked as Josh looked down a little "Josh" Sam said looking at her girlfriend brother.

"When Hannah and Beth turn 10 Our Mom and Dad would take Han to get something you like while Beth is stuck with a lame Balloon and a card"Josh said making Hannah look down "please tell me there no more"Ashley said as tears fell from her eyes "Oh it get it get even worse"Josh said making everyone head go down "On Hannah and Beth 12 Birthday I'll gave Beth a Bear and Hannah a Barbie doll while my mom and gave Hannah a 200 dollar doll house can you guess what Beth got"Josh said as everyone looked at him "Beth got a fucking 2 dollar tore bear"Josh said whipping away a tear "It gets worse doesn't it"Emily asked making Josh nod his head "Yes Em it does" Josh said placing his head on the wall behind him.

"The Twins Were 15 when they Meet Sam at high school"Josh said making Sam flinch at her name "That was the day Hannah stop hanging around Beth"Josh said looking at Hannah who covered her face with her hands "Also on that day was the first time i'll saw Beth break down in tears"Josh said banging his head on the wall "On the second Day of High school Meets my wonderful Girlfriend"Josh said looking at Jess who signed sadly at the mention of her name "They Became best friends but after 2 weeks Jess meets Em and forget about Beth"Josh said making both Emily and Jess look away closing their eyes "Again Beth cries but this time i'll was there to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay"Josh said as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

Josh closed his eyes tightly before going on "3 Days later i'll come home from hanging out with Chris , Matt and Mike to see that Beth cut her hair and changed her look"Josh said making the others gasp "You know i'll think Mike , Matt , Chris and Ashley were the only was who noticed that Beth was having a hard time trying to get people to like her for her and not that she looks like her older twin sister"Josh said looking at Emily , Jess and Sam "But Beth then told me that Emily and Jess said they were sorry for everything they put her through"Josh said kissing Jess head "When Beth was asked out on a date by Sam she thought she was the one , The one that actually would put her first minus me but did that work out huh Sammy"Josh said looking at his sister girlfriend.

Sam looked down as tears fell from her eyes "But being left out wasn't Beth only problem"Josh said making Sam look at him "She also had to take care of me , Hannah and sometimes our Parents"Josh said standing up letting Jess hand go "So there go Beth was being left out from the group , her own siblings , her girlfriend and her parents"Josh said looking at his friends "Josh we're so sorry"Ashley said making Josh nod "Ash it's fine"Josh said before looking at Sam " you been dating my sister for 2 years now and now you wanna go and put her last then first , YOU WANTED TO CHEATED ON HER WITH HER OWN TWIN SISTER HUH SAMANTHA HUH"Josh snapped at Sam who closed her eyes Josh didn't wait for answer before he left to go to the kitchen leaving the others in the living room.

A/N: well chapter 5 here you go hope you enjoy.


	7. Round two: Emily

Josh fell onto his knees when he entered the Kitchen "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"Josh yelled to nothing making Jess run into the Kitchen "Josh Babe"Jess said running towards her boyfriend side "Jess Why did this have to happened to Beth"Josh sobbed as Jess hugged him tightly "I'll dont know Josh but we'll find her"Jess said kissing Josh head "It's not fair she doesn't Deserve this pain Jess she doesn't need to feel anymore pain"Josh sobbed into Jess shoulder "Josh I'll know your worried but you have to realize that me and the others are worried too"Jess said grabbing Josh's face in her hands "I'll promise Josh that we'll find Beth"Jess said making Josh nod his head "Now let's go back to our friends"Jess said helping Josh from the floor before they made their way towards the living room again.

When Josh and Jess walked into the living room they sat back down on the couch next to Emily and Mike "I'm sorry I'll snapped everyone"Josh whispered as Jess laid her head on his shoulder "Josh we're get it Josh you worried about Beth we'll are"Mike said giving josh a fist bump "so we good"Josh asked looking at his friends who nodded smiling at him "Josh you can talk to us you know right"Emily said giving Josh a side hug "Now i'll do thanks guys"Josh said as the TV popped on "What the hell"Matt said as the others looked at the TV "I'll thought i'll broke the Tv"Mike Whispered to his friends and girlfriend "We did too"Jess said to shock to Move "What's Happened"Hannah asked too scared to move "Does it look like we know"Josh said grabbing Jess hand.

"I'm scared"Ashley Whispered making Chris grab her hand tightly as TV showed two words 'Round 2' Mike groaned in Angry "What's going on"Sam asked looking at her friends "Hello to everyone one of Beth's Loved ones"The kidnapper voice said from the TV "YOU"Mike yelled tighting his grip on Emily hand "Mikey calm down or else Beth gets it"The kidnapper said laughing as a video of Beth popped on the Screen "BETHY"Josh and Hannah yelled jumping up "DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE YOU FUCKER"Matt yelled pointing to the TV as the Kidnapper came into View "Dont worry she Safe for now but Lets play a game"The kidnapper said sitting in a chair that was next to Beth who was knocked out "Poor Bethy Am I'll right"The kidnapper said playing with Beth hair.

"What's the Fucking Game"Mike , Josh , Matt and Chris said glaring at the TV "You guys send out Emily so me and Her can play a little game of Hide and seek if she finds Beth she Wins if she doesn't they Both lose"The kidnapper said leaning back in his chair "HELL NO"Mike yelled jumping up "Alright then Boys"The kidnapper said snapping his fingers making two of his Men hit Beth his the Stomach making her cry out in pain "NOOO"Josh and the others yelled as they continued "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL GO JUST STOP PLEASE"Emily yelled covering her eyes "Great"The kidnappers said snapping his fingers again making his men stop "E-Em D-Don't"Beth whispered looking at the camera "Beth i'll will come get you"Emily said as the Kidnappers waved before TV Turned off by it's self.

Mike turned towards his Girlfriend "Babe no"Mike whispered as Emily kissed his forehead "Mike don't worry i'm stronger than you think"Emily said getting up "I'll know Em But he stronger then us"Mike said trying not to think about Emily getting hurt "Mike Please let me try and save Beth"Emily Whispered grabbed the walkie talkie that mike had from the table "Alright but get a hold of us as soon as you can"Mike whispered before kissing Emily who kissed back "I will Love you"Emily said walking towards the door "Love you too em"Mike said waving along with the Others who gave her worried looks "Be safe Em"Jess , Hannah , Sam and Ashley said making Emily nod "I'll will be back as soon as i'll can"Emily said before she walking out the lodge doors.

Emily Turn on her Flashlight on her phone "Alright Emily time to save Beth"Emily said to herself before she fell into the Mines "Fuck"Emily whispered in pain standing up holding her Arm "Welcome Emily Davis" Emily heard the Kidnapper said making her look around the Mines "Where are you You fucker"Emily said growling tighting her grip on her on her phone "I'm with your friend Beth"The kidnapper said laughing making Emily punch the air "Don't hurt her you Bastard"Emily said making the kidnapper laugh "Don't worry she safe but only if you win the game"The kidnapper said making Emily play with her hair "What's do i'll have to do"Emily said still trying to Find the Kidnapper "Just Fine Beth in less than 7 mins and you win if you dont then Beth get hurt even more , so better hurry time starts now"The kidnapper said laughing.

Emily cured in her mind before taking off running deeper into the mine's "Beth dont worry i'm coming to find you"Emily said jumping over a log "If you hurt her i'll will rip you to Piece"Emily said jumping over a gap "Then better Hurry 5 mins left Em"The stranger said laughing as Emily ran fast "Beth help me here sweetie"Emily said flashing her light in places "Damn it"Emily whispered before tripping over a rock "oww"Emily said before getting up again "Beth If i'll can't find you just know I'm sorry"Emily said shinning her light "For everything"Emily said as tears fell as Beth screamed in pain "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER"Emily snapped running towards where the screaming was "and i'll didn't she kick the wall"The kidnapper said from behind the door Emily was standing at making her grab the handle.

Emily Opened the door to see Beth tied to a chair with the Kidnapper behind her with a button "Hello Emily welcome"The kidnapper said laughing as Emily walked inside the room "You said if i'll find her I'll win and I'll did Find her so you cant hurt her"Emily said smiling in victory "Well I'll lied"He said pushing the Button making something electric Beth who screamed in pain "Stop"Emily begged closing her eyes tightly "Em Dont worry She be Safe now"The kidnapper said before walking towards Emily laughing "Let her go"Emily said backing away as he got closer to her "Cant have that Em"He said before grabbing her by the neck "Let me go"Emily said kicking him in his area "owww Fine"He said before thrown her into the wall "N-NO E-EM"Beth yelled was the last thing Emily heard before she blacked out.

Mike was pacing Around with the walkie talkie in his hand wait for Emily to get a hold of him when a knock was heard at the door "Em Babe is that you"Mike said making towards the door as the others shot up from their spots "Em thank god your okay"Mike said opening the door to see nothing "Em Hello not the Time to be playing with me Babe"Mike said looking around before looking down to see a knocked out Emily with blood pouring from the wound on her head "Em Babe noo"Mike said dropping the walkie talkie before picking up Emily in his arms "I'll need the med kit and the couch Empty Now"Mike said running into the living room "On it"Ashley said running into the bathroom to grab the med kit as Sam and Hannah cleared off the couch "Got it"Ashley said running back inside the living room.

Mike Laid Emily on the couch before grabbing the med kit from Ashley "I'll need another pillow for her head, A glass of water , some painkillers and a blanket NOW"Mike said making everyone take off somewhere to get what Mike asked for while Mike Moved some of Emily hair from the wound "Emily what did he do to you"Mike whispered kissing Emily forehead where she isn't bleeding "Here the Pillow"Sam said helping Mike placing Emily head on it as Chris placed the glass of water on the stand "Painkillers"Hannah said placing them by the water "and Blanket"Josh said covering up Emily "Thanks guys"Mike said smiling at his friends "Hey what are friends for"Matt said handed Mike a rag "Thanks Matt"Mike said as he began to clean Emily head wound as the others sat down signing what they didn't know that the kidnapper was watching them laughing.

A/N: And another chapter is up, Hope you guys enjoy.


	8. just want this to be over

Sam sat down next to Hannah who was playing with her hands sadly "Josh really mad at us you know"Hannah whispered looking at her best friend who nodded closing her eyes tightly "I'll Han but we can't blame him"Sam said placing her head in her knees "ughh my head feels like i'll was thrown into a rock wall"Emily moaned sitting up holding her head "Em do you remember anything that happened to you"Mike said handing his girlfriend the painkillers and water "Huh falling into the mines , talking to the kidnapper about that game , finding Beth tired up in a chair with the kidnapper behind her and then him walking towards me then boom blank"Emily said taking the painkillers before signing sadly "I'll failed Beth"Emily whispered making Mike hug her tightly.

"Emily you Didn't fail Beth but you know who did"Josh said from across from Sam who groaned into her knees "Samantha Giddings , Hannah and Me But Mostly Hannah and Samantha"Josh said making Jess slap him in the head "Ow we all know it's true"Josh said whining in pain "we know but we all Failed her too"Jess said as Sam got up walking towards the Window "What's wrong Sammy do you feel sad , regret , pain or heartbreak WELL YOU SHOULD BECAUSE THIS ALL YOUR FAULT ALONG WITH HANNAH'S"Josh snapped making Sam chock back a sob "Josh bro Calm down"Mike said as Emily shook in his arms "I'LL WILL NOT CALM DOWN MICHEAL"Josh said making Mike growl at him "What did you call me"Mike said glaring at his friend.

Josh got up from his spot by Jess laughing "I'll called you Micheal"Josh said as Mike walked towards him "You know Emily is the only one that can call me by my full name Bro"Mike said crossing his arms firmly over his chest "and stop acting like you the only one that lost someone"Mike said pushing Josh who growled before soccer punching Mike in the jaw "That it"Mike said tracking Josh to the ground "YOU NOT THE ONLY ONE WORRIED ABOUT BETH SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT "Mike said punching Josh in the face a couple times before Emily and Matt pulled him off Josh "I'll know i'm not the only one Mike but she my sister of course i'm taking it harder"Josh whispered whipping the blood from his mouth and nose.

"Josh dont forget that i'm her twin sister I'll care about her"Hannah said walking to her brother side "yeah now you do"Josh said looking away from his sister "Josh what me and Sam did was bad"Hannah said as Josh walked away from her "WHAT YOU AND SAM DID WAS THE REASON BETH RAN AWAY THE REASON SHE OUT THE BADLY INJURED WITH A PERSON THAT WE DONT KNOW"Josh snapped making Hannah step back "Josh stop yelling"Sam whispered turning to face her Girlfriend brother "why should i'll Sam please tell me why"Josh said glaring at Sam "Because He will pick someone again and we're not Prepared to fight him ex Mike and Emily"Sam said pointing to Mike and Emily who signed looking down to the ground.

Matt looked at his blonde Friend "Wait Sam what your trying to say is that when he picks one of us to find Beth we need a plan"Matt said making Sam nod smiling at her friend "Yeah so when he picks one of us we just dont run out like we're ready to fight"Sam said sitting on the arm rest of the couch "we sit down and talk out a plan"Hannah said earning a high five from Sam "Right Beth's means the world to me"Sam said earning a glare from everyone "to Us i'll mean and she counting on us"Sam said earning cheers from Hannah , Mike , Matt , Emily , Ashley , Chris and Jess while Josh just stood there with his arms crossed "Josh stop acting like that"Emily said looking at her friend who signed closing his eyes.

"I'll can see Beth smiling at me when i'll close my eyes"Josh whispered as he opened his eyes again "Josh you making it sound like she died"Jess said taking her boyfriend hand who pulled her closer "she Probably is this is day 3 without her"Josh said hugging Jess tightly "She Alive i'll can feel it"Hannah said sitting next to Matt who wrapped an arm around her "I'll just feel so lost without her with us"Josh said into Jess shoulder "we know we all feel the same way"Mike said kissing Emily cheek "I'll know Beth love each and everyone of Us"Jess said as Josh pulled away from her "Yeah so let's not give you hope on Beth"Sam said earning more cheers "Alright because we all know if we're taking Beth would come looking for us"Matt said earning a kiss on the cheek from Hannah.

"Alright Hands"Josh said placing his hand into the middle followed by the others "For Beth on 3"Mike said making everyone nod smiling "in 3...2...1"Josh said smiling at his friend "FOR BETH"Everyone yelled trowing their hands in the air "But i'll just want this to be over"Josh said still smiling "we all do"Mike said sitting back on the couch smiling "Because for now on when he find Beth i'm going to be a better girlfriend to her"Sam said earning a smile from Josh "We're going to be Better siblings"Hannah and Josh said high fiving each other "and we're going to be better friends to her"Jess and the others said smiling at each other "And for now on if Beth is having Problems we help her with them or through them"Mike said making everyone nod.

"Alright let's tried to get some sleep so we have some energy for the next rounds"Matt said getting up making the others nod "Alright see you guys tomorrow"Mike said pulling Emily towards the room they share "Night Josh"Hannah said before going towards her room Josh smiled at the others that were left before running to his room with Jess behind him.

A/N: Another chapter done hope you enjoy.


	9. Sam Nightmare

Sam was laying on Beth bed looking at the ceiling 'Beth we'll find you and when we do i'll Promise i'll be the girlfriend you always wanted'Sam thought picking up a picture of her and Beth's on their 2 year Anniversary 'We looked so Happy in this Picture'Sam thought hugging the picture close to her heart 'Beth just hang on a little longer with us for me I'll love you'Sam thought as she drifted off to sleep with the picture still close to her heart but she swore she heard someone say 'i love you too' in her head.

_**( Sam dream)**_

Sam was sitting in the living room in the dark "Josh"Sam said turning on her flashlight "Mike Emily"Sam said walking towards their bedroom but stopped when she heard something crawling on the walls "What the"Sam said turning to see what is was "Hello who there Josh Hannah Mike Anyone"Sam said flashing her flashlight around scared out of her mind "Hello Samantha Giddings"The kidnappers voice said making Sam look around again "Where are you fucker"Sam said as her fear is replaced with Angry "I'm everywhere my dear Sammy"The kidnapper said laughing before Appearing behind Sam "Like behind you"He said making Sam spin around growling.

"Where's Beth you Bastard"Sam growled in the kidnappers face making him chuckle "Dear Your Girlfriend Dead and Gone by now"He said laughing as Sam slumped against the wall covering her mouth 'No Lies he's lieing Samantha show no fear show no sadness'Sam thought before clinching her fist in a tight ball "YOUR LYING WHERE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AT YOU FUCKER"Sam yelled pushing the kidnapper to the ground "My dear Sam Beth not going to make it you guys should just give up"He said making Sam scream like no tomorrow "LIES NO WE'RE FIND HER JUST YOU WAIT"Sam yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Sam glared up at the kidnapper who crossed his arms "Josh Hates you for what you and his sister did"The kidnapper said as Sam held her head trying to make him leave her alone "All of your friends hate you for what you done Sam"The kidnapper said as Sam slide down the wall Mumbling 'Leave me alone Leave me alone' while still holding her head "Sam Hey look at me"Sam heard Beth said in that sweet voice she loves so much "B-Beth"Sam whispered looking up too see her girlfriend bending to her level with her hands on her legs "Yes its me"Beth said smiling at Sam before helping her stand up.

Sam looked at Beth with wide eyes "How are you Here"Sam whispered sadly making Beth hug her tightly "I'll dont have much time to explain Sam"Beth said looking into her girlfriends eyes "Explain what"Sam asked confused as Beth signed "The kidnapper isn't the only thing you have to deal with Sam"Beth said making Sam raise an eyebrow at her girlfriend "What do you mean"Sam asked still with a raise eyebrow "Sammy There Monsters out there"Beth said grabbing Sam Face "Monsters"Sam said as Beth patted her cheek "Yes Monster aka Wendigo's"Beth said whipping away the tears away.

"How do you stop them Beth"Sam asked her girlfriend who gave a small smile "Sam i'll have to go he coming back"Beth Whispered sadly making Sam shake her head "No dont leave please"Sam whispered as tears fell from her eyes again "I'll have to alright but get the others to meditated sometime and i'll appear in spirit"Beth said smiling at Sam "I'll love you"Sam whispered making Beth smile "I love you always will tell the others i'll love them"Beth said before she despaired making Sam fall onto her knees crying "Sam Sam Sammy wake up"Sam heard Emily voice from no where.

_**( back in the real word)**_

Sam shot up gasping looking around the room "Sam hey You okay"Emily asked placing an hand on her friend shoulder "B-Beth...S-She E-Em S-She"Sam mumbled making Emily walk towards the door "MIKE JOSH EVERYONE COME QUICK"Emily shouted from outside Beth bedroom door before going back To Sam side "Sam Hey the others are coming okay"Emily said patting Sam shoulder as the others Busted trow the door's "Em What's going"Mike said walking to his Girlfriend side "Sam Had a nightmare so i'll ran inside to wake her up"Emily said pointed to the shaking Blonde "Sammy what's wrong"Hannah asked her best friend "She keeps Mumbling something about Beth"Emily added making Josh's head snap to Sam "Sam tell about this Nightmare please"Josh asked getting on his knees.

Sam looked at Josh with tears falling from her eyes "Maybe we should do this in the morning"Matt said making Everyone look at her "Maybe you're right"Josh said getting up from the floor rubbing his knees "And maybe we shouldn't leave her alone tonight"Ashley said sitting next to Sam while Jess and Emily do the same "Sam we'll staying with you For the rest of night okay"Mike said making Sam nod laying down "Alright Boy's on the floor and Girls on the bed with Sam"Josh said making Hannah get on the bed with the other girls as the boy's laid down on the Floor "Get some more sleep guys"Mike said yawning as he got a tired 'Alright' fro the others and just like that Sam was fast asleep with her friend beside her but Also she thought about was Beth.

**A/N: for everyone that think it was Beth the whole time here the proof she isn't the kidnapper.**

**Question(s) Time: Do you guys like Nice Emily more than the game version. Do you guys Like Sam and Emily close nice. Do you guys like Emily and Jess as friends and not enemies.**


	10. About the nightmare

Sam sat down on the couch with Hannah and Josh Beside her the Next morning looking at the roof sadly "So are you going to tell us about your Nightmare Sam"Josh said as Jess sat on his lap "Yeah just give me a few Minutes"Sam whispered looking at the roof still "Alright Sammy"Hannah said patting her best friend shoulder "Do you wanna some water Sam"Mike asked worried for his Friend who nodded still not taking her eyes off the roof "Han Can you still feel that Beth's Alive"Sam whispered as Mike ran inside the kitchen "Yeah I'll can Sam dont worry i'll be panicking if i'll didn't"Hannah said as Sam looked at her best friend "Alright"Sam said giving Hannah a small smile who returned it "Here you go Sam"Mike said handing Sam the Water who thanked him.

Sam took a drink of the water before placing it beside her "Now can you tell us about your dream"Matt asked as Sam rubbed her eyes sadly "Uhh yeah"Sam said voice cracking "How Bad is it"Josh asked as Jess took Sam hand "Uhh the beginning is Bad but towards the End is where its get happy"Sam whispered tighting her grip on Jess hand as Hannah played with her Blonde hair "Alright tell us slowly before you go into another Panic attack like last night"Emily said patting Sam leg who nodded with tears fell from her eyes "When i'll fell asleep I'll was in the living room in the Dark with only a flashlight"Sam said looking down in her lap "Sam What's else Happened"Josh asked looking at His sister girlfriend who looked up at the roof again.

"When i'll tried calling from you guys but no one answered me"Sam said placing her hand on Emily which was still on her leg "Then I'll heard something Crawling at the walls which made me really scared"Sam said trying to stop the tears from falling "The next thing i'll knew is that he was Behind me"Sam whispered looking down at her friends who all shared worried looks at each other "Who the Kidnapper"Jess said earning a small nod from Sam "I'll kill him"Mike said taking Emily hand kissing it "Get ready for what he said to me"Sam Whispered making everyone heads snap towards their friend "What did he say Sammy"Hannah asked her best friend fixing her glasses "He said Beth was gone , That she wasn't going to make it and that we should give up"Sam said sobbing into her hands as They others looked at her shocked.

Matt placed an hand on Sam shoulder who looked at him "Sam dont listen to Him Alright Beth Alive because Hannah can feel her"Matt said giving Sam shoulder a pat as he sat back down next to Hannah who kissed his cheek "He also said That Josh hates me for What me and Hannah did too Beth"Sam said as Emily took her hand again "Hey I'll dont hate you Sam i'll might not be able to look you in the eyes and not want to punch you but i'll dont hate you"Josh said make the others give him a weird look "Alright I'll might Hate you a little"Josh said signing but smiled at Sam "Anyways he also said that you guys hate me for what i'll done"Sam whispered placing her head in Mike shoulder "we don't hate you Sam we'll just Angry at you"Jess said patting Sam Hand she was holding.

"Then After me having a Mini breakdown can you guess who Appeared in Front of me saying my name with her sweet voice"Sam said smiling at her friends for the first that day "Ohhh My Sister"Hannah and Josh said like 5 years olds "Yesh Josh Hannah Your sister came to me in my dream"Sam said making the two oldest Washington jump off their seats happily "What did she say"Mike said as Josh and Hannah sat back down "Uh that she doesn't have much time to explain"Sam said making the others raise an eyebrow at her "Explain what"Matt said leaning back on the chair "That the kidnapper isn't the only we have to deal with"Sam said making the others eyes widen "What does she mean by that"Josh asked giving Sam a confused look.

Sam laid her head back on the couch signing "She said their Monsters out there"Sam said making Josh laugh "Monsters Really Monsters"Josh said laughing making the others Glare at him "Josh i'll don't think she Lying"Chris said slapping his best friend on the arm who groaned "Alright sorry go on"Josh said looking back at Sam "She sad the Monsters are Called Wendigo's"Sam said making the others give her Another confused look "Did she tell you how we stop them"Josh asked making Sam shake her head no "She didnt have the time, she said he was coming back"Sam said rubbing her sore neck "Did she say anything before she left"Emily asked looking at her friend who nodded smiling at them.

"What did she Say"Matt asked leaning Towards her "First she said she i love you too when i'll told her i'll loved her"Sam said blushing at the kissing Notice Mike and Matt were doing "Stop"Hannah and Emily said slapping their boyfriend on the back of the head "oww sorry"Mike sand Matt said rubbing their heads "and she said she loved you guys"Sam said which made tears fall from everyone eyes "and she Also said to get you guys to mediate so we can contact her throw Sprite"Sam said as the others whipped their eyes sniffing "Alright we do that"Josh whispered sadly "and then Emily woke me up"Sam said hugging her Friend who hugged back "I'll miss Beth"Hannah whispered sadly to her friends "We know Han We all do"Ashley said hugging her friend who hugged back "Now can we try to have a nice time without Snapping at anyone"Emily said crossing her arms at Josh "I'll try"he said before laughing with the others as the all begin to talk.

A/N: An down goes another chapter hope you enjoy.


End file.
